comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Scott (Earth-1938)
Origin Alan Scott was born in Metropolis, Delaware to a radio announcer and a housewife. Alan proved to be a smart boy, with a bit of a fascination with trains. He had a very good relationship with father, a World War II veteran. His father taught him that sometimes doing the right will be hard but, it's always worth it. After getting a degree in train engineering, Alan went to work on a new railway. However, there was more going than it first appeared. The company Alan was working for had illegally acquired a mysterious lantern from China. Legends said that a comet fell from the sky one day and landed near a small villiage. The comet opened to reveal a strange green light. A lamp-maker took the thing that was admitting the light and made a lamp around it. For thousands of years, the lamp, known as the Starheart, was said to bring power to whoever controls it. Alan's company was hoping to test the Lantern during the construction secretly. However, a powerful businessman named Albert Dekker had found about it. He had the site bombed so the Lantern would either be destroyed by the explostio or he would send his workers in to find it for him. As fate would have it, Alan was working near the hidden lantern when the bomb went off. Alan was in shock at first. He didn't even notice the mysterious the ring floating towards him until it was already on his finger. A slightly garbled voice told Alan he had been chosen to a champion of justice. The ring also gave Alan a new name: "Green Lantern". Earth's First Lantern Alan was totally confused at first. However, after seeing the bodies of his dead friends, Alan knew what he needed to do. He created a theatrical costume for himself to wear and found out that Dekker was responsible for the explosion. Alan went to Dekker's hideout and confronted him. Alan was planning to kill Dekker but, decided against it. He wanted to a sentinel of the law, not an executioner. However, the choice was taken out his hands when Dekker died of a shock-induced heart attack. Alan went to Capital City, Rhode Island and started his own engineering firm. His also began his superhero career in earnest. Alan became a popular and well-known hero. One day, heard a news report about a supervillain was wreaking havoc in New York City. Alan headed to New York to help. There, he battled Vandal Savage and met other superheroes for the first time. After they defeated Savage, the heroes decided to form the first superhero team: The Justice Society of America. Within a few years of the Justice Society's founding, an extremely powerful alien warlord named Steppenwolf had set his sights on Earth. It was a long and tiring war. While Earth ultimately won, Alan lost many friends in the process. After the fighting was done, Alan decided to retire from being a hero. Even Starhearts Break Alan's civilian didn't go as smoothly as he hoped. During the war he had befriended and later dated Rhosyn Forrest, a kind but timid woman. Alan was considering marrying her. However, he discovered that a supervillain villain named Thorn was a split personality of Rhosyn's. Rhosyn was in denial and the stress caused her to "switch" to the Thorn personality. Alan didn't want to harm the woman he loved so he tried not to fight back. As a result, Thorn nearly killed him. Fortunately, Rhosyn switched back before Thorn could finish him off. Rhosyn so horrified by what she had almost done, she fled from Alan. Alan spent years trying to find her but, was unable to. The Lantern Returns After years of being depressed, Alan finally began to heal. This started with finally accepting the fact that he was attracted to both men and women. Alan had repressed his sexuality in fear of what others might think and his own internalized homophobia. Then, he met Sam Zhao, an F.B.I agent nearing retirement himself. Alan and Sam quickly became good friends. Before Alan had realized it, he had fallen in love with Sam. After some soul searching, Alan confessed to Sam. Sam happily returned his feelings and they entered a loving relationship. Alan's life was finally going to smoothly when he discovered a second Green Lantern had debuted. Not only that, another Green Lantern started working with the new hero. Alan wanted to know how they got their own power rings. With help from Jay(who in turn got help from Barry Allen, the current Flash), Alan was able to meet the two Lanterns. The Lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart, reveal to Alan that the Starheart was a damaged piece of technology used by an intergalactic space force called the Green Lantern Corps. The ring had been hacked by criminals seeking to use its power. Green Lanterns stopped the criminals but the ring flew off during the fight and crashed landed of Earth thousands of years ago. It was so damaged, the Corps were unable to find it. Alan felt ashamed at first, thinking he had not earned the Starheart. However, Hal and John assured him that the only reason the ring worked for him was that it sensed he had the indomitable will and the intense courage all Green Lanterns have. After the Great Crisis, Alan and the other remaining Justice Society decided to invite the descendants or successors of World Amry members to form a new team. Alan would once again become an active hero and staring training a new generation. Much to his own surprise, this generation would include the children he didn't know he had. Powers & Abilites Green Lantern Ring: Alan possesses a damaged Green Lantern Ring and it's charger. -''Energy Construct Creation: ''Alan can use the ring to create energy constructs. -''Force Field:'' The ring creates a personal force field around Alan's body. The force also him to survive and breathe in space. He can extend the force around others if they are close enough. ''-Flight:'' The ring also him to fly at incredible speeds. ''-Decelerated Aging:'' An unique ability of Alan's ring is that slows down is aging greatly, possibly due to it's damaged state. Indomitable Will: Alan's will is far stronger than most. It is what allows him to use the power ring and makes him resistant to mind control. Leadership Engineering Trivia -Alan uses an oath to recharge his ring like other Green Lantern although his oath is different from the others. It appears to be a grabbled version of the normal one due to his ring's damage. It goes as such: "And I shall shed my light over dark evil, for dark things can not stand the light. The light of the Green Lantern!" -Alan became Green Lantern in 1969. -He considers Jay Garick to be his best friend. -Alan was the first chairman of Justice of Society of America.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Green Lantern Corps (Earth-1938) Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Versions of Green Lantern Category:LGBT Characters (Earth-1938) Category:Residents of Civic City (Earth-1938) Category:Civic City Residents (Earth-1938) Category:Flight Category:Construct Creation Category:Concussive Blasts